


You Always Need The Right Ingredients

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Harry doesn't want to do a ritual. The Order does. Who wins?





	1. Chapter 1

Harry had been enjoying a quiet week. He wasn't sure what the Order was up to after he rejected their idea of using a ritual on him. Granger was researching but that wasn't new. The girl had a list of things that Dumbledore wanted her to research for a solution to the Voldemort issue. Harry was just happy not to be at his relatives. Dumbledore couldn't force him since he was finished with Hogwarts. He was pondering what Dumbledore was attempting to do and what issue with Voldemort. What Voldemort issue he wasn't exactly sure. Old Snake Face was deceased. Well, Harry hadn't exactly told Dumbledore and the Order that information. Harry had tried to tell Dumbledore that Voldemort was dead but Dumbledore never believed his version of the events from the graveyard. That was over four years ago.

The Twins always believed him. The Order never listened to anything they told them. Dumbledore had all kinds of reasons to counter whatever Harry tried to tell the Order. His second year was a prime example. The Twins and Harry had tried to tell all the adults about the bars on his window, how they had to rescue him, and how his relatives treated Harry. It was all ignored. It didn't surprise the twins but Harry was. He had thought they cared about him. 

Harry saw Weaslette come into the room and quietly speak to Granger. He had been wondering why Weaslette was suddenly leaving him alone. He was grateful she was but also confused. He didn't miss her trying to sit on his lap or attempting to kiss him. He certainly didn't miss Molly Weasley gushing about how cute of a couple they made. He wanted to hurl. He knew there were a few guys that were interested in the girl and hoped one of them was dating her.

He had a caught Granger, Weasley, and some Order members in secret meetings with Dumbledore. He turned his attention to Granger. He frowned as he thought about the ritual they wanted to use. It required a virgin which he wasn't. He wasn't sure what the ritual was to accomplish as they gave him the "it's not really important for you to know" and Granger with her smug attitude informed Harry that she was the brains and Harry was the power.

Harry had resisted rolling his eyes. He only needed to make it to his 18th birthday to be free of them for good. He was tired of them not listening to him. He decided he was giving himself a headache thinking about what the Order was trying to hide from him now. He decided to escape to his bedroom. He was heading up the stairs when Weasley blocked him on the staircase. He heard one of the steps squeak, turned his head and saw Granger on the fifth step, the one he always stepped over because of the squeak, with Weaslette at the bottom of the staircase. He jumped aside as Granger fired a stunner at him. He forgot about Weasley as he felt the stunner hit him from behind. His last thought was that he should have expected it.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry woke to find Dumbledore standing over him. Minerva was next to him. "Albus, we only have a few hours left."

Dumbledore cast a series of spells that prevented Harry from moving, including binding him with some rope. Harry had tried to prevent it but since they started while he was still unconscious Harry was powerless to do anything. "What are you planning on doing?" Harry was furious. They ignored him again. 

"We need to do the ritual and it must be done tonight." Dumbledore gave him his standard grandfather kind face.

"It won't work. I have been telling you that all week. Actually, since you mentioned it. I'm…"

"Silencio." Molly Weasley cast the spell. "We need to get the cleansing of the room finished." She started giving out directions as Harry tried to get loose.

___________________________________________________________________

"It won't work." Harry tried to tell Dumbledore and the Order. They were all standing around him in white robes. They were crowded into the library. The last of the Order members had arrived an hour ago. The room smelled like sage, lavender, and incense. Every time he had tried to speak someone silenced him.

"Harry, it won't take long." Minerva patted him on the shoulder. She was holding a candle in her hand. "It's the prep that takes the longest. You will be free in a short bit."

"It won't work." Harry tried again. "It really won't work."

"Harry, we know what we are doing. I read all about the ritual." Granger smiled at him. She had the book opened and on the small ritual table by the bookcase.

"But..." Harry tried again as he tried to see if the ropes had loosened. "Honestly, it won't work!"

"Shush, Harry." Molly put a Silencio put on him, again. Harry was going to put a permanent Silencio on the woman when he was free.

"Now, everyone take your places. I will start chanting, you know your parts. Remember you follow once I end the first round." Dumbledore ordered. Dumbledore stood at the apex of the circle. He waited until everyone was in their places. He double checked everyone's position before he started.

Harry kept trying to get away but nothing was working. He tried his magic but Dumbledore had bound him with the aid of the others. He knew this wasn't going to be a pleasant experience when the ritual started to tickle his magic. He magic didn't like the feeling of the ritual. He started as a slight itch but it was getting worse. The members of the Order started their part and added to the magic in the air that was now beyond a light itch. It was starting to burn. The Order kept chanting and chanting. Harry was started to scream but they were ignoring him. The burning was building. His body felt on fire like his blood was turning to acid and was going to burn his skin alive. He closed his eyes. He roared. Everyone stopped moving as Harry glared at them in his Animagi form. He roared with some fire coming out of his mouth, setting some of the floor on fire.

"I don't think you planned on that." Tonks pointed the furious dragon. The Order pulled out their wands and started to put out the fire. Harry huffed out more fire at the small table and other ritual items.

"Why didn't it work?" Granger grabbed the book, saving it from being burned. She ignored the burning table as she began to turn the pages looking for answers.

Harry the dragon kept setting small fires while the non-Auror members of the Order were staring at Harry. The Aurors with Dumbledore and Minerva were trying to get the small fires under control. Severus burst into the room sending the door crashing into the wall. Everyone started to blame each other while Granger was still trying to figure out what was wrong with the ritual. Severus was glaring at the group assembled. "HARRY! I told you no rituals! What part didn't you understand? Albus, you never listen to me. I told you it wouldn't work. I warned you it would backfire." Harry changed back to his human form. He glared, his mouth moving, Severus removed the Silencio.

"I tried to tell them. As you can see they put a Silencio on me. I would have told you I wasn't a virgin. I mean with all the shagging I've been giving my husband. I didn't want to do the ritual. They-" Harry pointed to Granger and Weasley "stunned me. I tried to warn them and they did it anyway. Granger and Weasley, again, ignored what I said and didn't want to listen when I told them last week it wouldn't work. Dumbledore and the rest of them didn't listen to me either. Can we go now? I still want to tie you to the bed and see how many times I can shag you before you pass out from orgasming."

"Fine but you better make it extra special. I had to leave my potion research." Severus gave the Order his death glare.

"Don't blame me, blame them. I was just happy to have Weaslette leaving me alone this week. Honestly, if they wanted a virgin the only one is Granger." Harry was still glaring at the Order. "They still believe that Voldemort is still alive. No matter what I tell them."

"True." Severus cast a group Silencio as all started to yell. "I'm never leaving you alone with them." He gave Dumbledore his death glare. "Leave my husband alone."

"I told you I didn't want to come here." Harry was finished with Hogwarts and had been getting his affairs fixed, not that the Order knew. He was almost eighteen. He was done with the Order. "Now, let's head home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Voldie died

"What are you doing Potter?" Severus had been teaching the brat how to protect his mind but noticed more often than not that the boy would disappear into his mind.

"I've been thinking, sir. Something I haven't been able to find any information on. We know how Voldie returned. He likes to send me visions. I was wondering if there was a potion or ritual we could use that would send like a mental backlash into the link. Like short-circuiting his brain." Harry had been spending a lot of time with Severus. "You know when he sends me a vision, we force a virus back into his brain. My cousin has a computer and people tack virus onto things all the time that kill a computer. A brain is a bit like a computer."

Severus was going to dismiss the idea, after all, it was Potter. However, as the boy was speaking he realized the boy was onto something. "What is a computer?"

Harry reached for his book bag. He pulled out his research. "I ordered some books on nightmares and visions. There are a lot of books in the muggle bookstores about the subjects."

___________________________________________________________

"Severus, I think this might be one we should check into." Harry handed the research book to Severus. 

Severus was interested in the computer books and had ordered a laptop computer. It was at his house. He had used it over the Yule holidays and loved it. Severus had changed his viewpoint regarding Potter over the last few months. Potter was now sixteen and was taking his school work seriously as well as his training. They also spent Yule at Severus' house working on their project to kill Voldemort. Harry also taught him how to use his new computer.

Severus read through the ritual. "No, this one won't work. It doesn't mention it in this books but in the red leather one on the table. It will explain that the ritual's magic works on everyone involved. So while it has the desired effect, I do believe both of us would like to keep our minds intact.'

Harry took the book back. "I can't stay too long. Hermione and Ron were already bugging me about all my detentions with you. Ron was complaining while Hermione was lecturing me."

Severus refrained from saying anything. He didn't care for Harry's friends and knew Harry didn't view them as being true friends. Severus knew Harry couldn't expose what they were doing and he didn't want to have Granger here believing they couldn't research without her involved. "I haven't increased your detentions. I have kept them the same. Also, we have our remedial potions lessons too." Severus had been telling Dumbledore for months that Harry hadn't really been making any progress. "The Headmaster hasn't been asking for updates."

Harry grabbed the red leather book. 

______________________________________________________

 

Since it was summer Harry was being shipped back to his relatives. He would stay the required two weeks before he headed to the park down the road. He didn't want Mrs. Figg to notice Severus picking him up. As far as his relatives were concerned he was heading to meet the other freaks. He had sent letters to his friends and the Order telling them that his relatives didn't want any owls showing up at their property which was the truth. He would write to them when he could. Harry had everything in his pockets and Hedwig was already heading to Severus' home. They were going to be spending their time at Prince Manor versus Spinner's End where everyone believed Severus lived. 

Severus looked at Harry's clothes. Clothes shopping was now on the agenda. He knew the truth about his relatives. He knew he couldn't say anything to Dumbledore without giving away he knew the truth about where Dumbledore placed Harry. "I have an international port-key for us. I informed the Headmaster that I'm doing some potion conferences."

Harry was looking forward to the new places he was going to be visiting. Granted most of it was for research and Severus was also going to teach him about other countries' magic. They would also be gathering different potion ingredients from the countries. He was also looking forward to being able to get all his school assignments finished before getting on the train.

______________________________________________________________

Harry read the book for the fourth time. He checked to make sure they had everything. Severus was drawing the ruins on the floor. They had practice what was needed, how they needed to it, and what to do if anything unexpected happened. "Severus, it says the runes must be no bigger than 4 cm why?"

Severus stopped drawing. "It helps determine how much power will be fed to you as you lay in the center. The bigger the runes the more power. Normally, we would lay down the standard size runes as we would need the power."

Harry hadn't thought of the question but found the answer reasonable. Harry was just learning runes. He didn't want to discuss them with Hermione. She would give him lectures on runes and finally take his schooling seriously. He started to copy the runes that Severus was using onto a piece of parchment. 

"Since we are using the mind link we don't want to have too much power being feed into you. I am also setting up a ritual protection ward." Severus was kneeling on the stone floor. He had already finished six out of the twelve runes. It was August and they had spent the last four weeks traveling and finding the correct ritual. 

"I saw the markings. It doesn't say if the ward will feed power into the runes or the magic we are going to be using." Harry was amazed that Severus would patiently answer all of his questions. He wasn't used to having anyone answer his questions in ways he could grasp. Hermione would answer but she would lecture and would spew out more information than was needed. 

"It doesn't. You are also the one who is going to be feeding the power. I'm just casting the dementor like nightmare spell." Severus had found a modified version of the nightmare spell. It was closer to one that would react like you were near a dementor. He knew how bad Harry's reaction to a dementor and they believed it was because of the connection. Severus was finished with the runes and Harry had finished preparing the herbs and spices and had them in place. "It's almost time." 

Harry headed to the corner where he placed the long white ritual gown he had to wear. He stepped behind a screen that Severus had placed in the right corner. Harry stripped and put the robe on. It reminded Harry of a long nightshirt. He stepped out and saw Severus had lit all the white candles and had the pedestal moved next to the ritual stone bed he was going to be laying on. Severus had placed a white sheet over the bed and there was a pillow. 

Harry could see the silver candles around the bed. They would be lit when Harry was on the bed laying down. He saw the silver ribbon and the silver knife was on the small tray on the pedestal. Harry took the knife and sat down on the table. Severus removed Harry's slippers. Harry laid down. Severus placed a white sheet over him. Severus pulled out his wand. "Nocte Somnia."

Severus began to light the silver candles as he chanted a purification incantation. Harry knew that Severus was doing the lighting of the candles in a clockwise rotation to add to the purification. Once Severus was back at the first candle he took the silver ribbon and wrapped it in a loose circle on the floor around the candle. Severus watched the flame burn for a couple of minutes. 

Harry focused on relaxing. He could feel the magic of the spell working on his mind. He didn't try to shield his mind like he normally would. He needed the connection opened. He slowed his breathing down and worked on relaxing. He needed to be relaxed and comfortable before the nightmare spell would work effectively. He closed his eyes and imagined some peaceful and beautiful scenic place they had visited. 

Severus watched Harry waiting for him to be relaxed. Once Harry was fully relaxed, Severus picked up the silver candle in front of him, the silver ribbon danged from his hands. He approached the single window in the room. He held the burning candle up to the window, looking at the full moon that was shining down at him. 

The Moon is my friend  
who's listening to me,  
I call for you to aid me  
into fulfilling my request on dreams.  
The stars are here  
forever to shine,  
bringing peace of mind to the giver of the dreams  
bringing nightmares to receive of the dreams.

When I close my eyes  
the nightmares will keep the giver safe  
while the receiver receives the full power  
of my friend the Moon.

Severus repeated the chant seven times. He resisted the urge to open his eyes and turn his head and check on Harry. He could hear Harry whimper and thrash a bit. Severus and Harry were aware that Harry was going to have to battle the Dark Lord in his mind once the man realized what was going on. Severus extinguished the flame of the candle. He left the candle and a piece of silver ribbon on the window sill. It would need to remain until the morning. Severus turned around finally and walked back to Harry.

Harry was in the battle for his mind. They had explored the different memories that Harry had from when the Dark Lord sent him the nightmares and visions. Severus wiped Harry's face every once in a while. He ignored the torment that Harry was going through. Severus felt the magic building as they entered the fourth hour of Harry fighting the Dark Lord. Severus watched the magic as it flowed over Harry's body. The white streaks of magic were sparking off of Harry's body. Severus never realized how powerful Harry truly was. Dumbledore and the Dark Lord were powerful but they would have never had white streaks of magic flowing them like Harry was displaying. 

It was almost morning when Severus jumped a bit away from the ritual stab of stone as Harry arched into the air, his body not touching the slab any longer. Harry let out a loud "no". Suddenly there was a huge dragon that crashed to the ground. It was unconscious. Severus quickly noxxed the silver candles. He knelt down next to Harry's head. "Only you would manage to be a magical animagi form." He now had to wait to see if Harry won and still had his mind. 

Two hours later, Harry opened his eyes. He lifted his head. He felt something on his side. He turned his head and realized he was looking at a dragon's body and Severus was sleeping against the body. He nudged Severus with his new snout. Severus opened his eyes. "Since I'm still alive, I'm assuming you won, you're sane, and you need help to get back to your human form." Harry wasn't at all surprised at Severus' calmness. It actually made the news he was a dragon a bit easier for him. His head felt like he was going to have a headache for a month. 

"I have a potion for you. I will pout it into a bowl." Severus rose and headed for the screened off area in the right corner of the room. He returned with a bowl and some potions. "One for a headache and a magical booster. They can be safely mixed." Harry spent the day sleeping and recovering. He didn't wake up until the next morning. Severus had summoned some blankets and pillows for Harry to sleep on. When Harry woke up he waited for Severus to arrive. He really couldn't squeeze out of the room. Severus taught him how to switch back to a human. 

______________________________________________________

Harry really didn't want to return to Hogwarts. Severus had tried to tell Dumbledore that the Dark Lord was dead and the Death Eaters were quietly celebrating his defeat. Lucius and Narcissa had found the body with his brains splattered all over his bedroom. The house elf was the one who really found him and had fetched Lucius and Narcissa. Severus and Harry knew that Dumbledore wasn't going to accept the truth. They were still going to keep meeting as they did during the past year. Harry was actually looking forward to the coming year now that he could relax and actually enjoy his time at Hogwarts without someone out to kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chap--Harry was almost 18  
> Second chap--Harry just finished his fifth year.  
> Third chap--Harry is in his sixth year

Severus sat in the Order meeting wondering why he was even present. No one believed Harry about the Dark Lord being dead. His snakes were relaxed and happy now that their parents or they didn't have to worry about the Dark Lord. This was their last Order meeting before Hogwarts starts two days. He had tried everything but cursing Dumbledore to get the man to listen to Harry about the Dark Lord's demise but nothing worked. 

Severus rolled his eyes at Molly started to lecturing Minerva on getting rid of the twins desire for their prank business. Minerva didn't really reply beyond that she would do what she could which Severus meant nothing. Minerva had to much on her plate to deal with the fact that the twins wanted to create their own business. He had to agree and he actually loved how creative the twins were.

He began to make a list of potions he needed to craft as well as the ones Poppy needed. He began to review his potion ingredients in his private labs, crafting a list of what he needed to order. He added some ingredients for Harry to use. Harry was going to be in NEWT level classes but not because of Dumbledore as the man believed but because Harry had retaken his OWLs over the summer at his request. They paid extra for the results to be sent to Severus using the express processing. Harry earned an outstanding plus on them. 

The request was originally denied until Severus mentioned how Madam Umbridge had treated the students and her blood quill. The request was granted after Harry showed Madam Bones his hand. Madam Bones wanted a list of students who Umbridge had detentions and had been punished with the quill. Harry was able to provide a partial list. He was sure that those students would be hearing from Madam Bones by the end of the month. 

"Severus, I need you to continue with your lessons with Harry. He needs to be able to shield his mind." 

Severus hadn't been paying attention but when he heard his name his mind returned to the meeting. He wasn't sure what the question was but did his automatic response. "No." 

"Severus, Harry needs to take potions. He did get an E and you can use it as an excuse to continue teaching him Occlumency. You know he has to learn to shield his mind." 

Severus arched a brow. "I don't accept anyone in my NEWT level class unless they achieve an O on their OWL in potions. You are aware of that policy as it has been my policy for over a decade. I'm not making an exception for Potter." 

"I am aware. However, you are aware of the reasons why it's important for Harry to shield his mind." 

Severus saw Dumbledore's eyes twinkling. This wasn't just about Harry learning to shield his mind. Severus wanted to sigh. It was about Voldemort and making sure Harry would be able to walk to his death. "Fine since I have no choice in the matter. You better not added anyone else including Weasley."

"You have to accept my son if Harry is accepted." 

"No, I don't. I am going to have to endure having Granger and Potter in my class. I don't need another dunderhead lion in my classroom." 

"Albus, you know my Ronny needs potions in order to be an Auror." 

"No." Severus glared at Dumbledore. "Don't even think of it. It's either Potter or Weasley, not both." 

Dumbledore's eyes stopped twinkling. "We will discuss it later." 

Severus ignored Molly's smug look. He wanted to laugh as there was no way Weasley was getting into his class. He could and would quit before he let Weasley into his classroom. He knew Harry didn't want to remain at Hogwarts but Harry also realized that there wasn't much he could do until they found out his legal status from his entrance into the tournament. Severus returned to his list making. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Harry was tired of listening to Granger and Weasley. Weasley was thrilled about not having to take potions while Granger was lecturing him about the need for potions and how important it was for a job in their world. Granger looked at Harry. "Tell him. Tell him how important school is." 

"Hermione, there is nothing he can do about it. Snape already made his decision." Harry had spent the last two weeks at Grimmauld Place since Severus had to return to Hogwarts. He had been dreading it and he had been right in dreading it. Granger and Weasley had been fighting every day since Weasley learned he wasn't going to be in potions.

"It's Professor Snape. He is our professor and he deserves our respect. He can still get in if Ron goes to the Headmaster and asks."

"No, I won't. My mother already tried to get me into the classes but it was denied."

He wasn't sure where Granger was when Molly heard that Ron was not going to be in potions but the whole house heard her yelling about Severus and ruining her baby boy's life. The twins had found it amusing and kept calling their brother "baby boy". Harry and the rest of the house heard only Molly's side of the conversation with Dumbledore and actually felt bad for the man. Molly even demanded that Dumbledore fire Severus and get someone in there who would do something about those Slytherins and teach respectable wizarding families' children without demeaning them.

"I'm sure if we speak to the Headmaster, he will fix it. You need potions." 

"His mother already tried. He was denied. The headmaster won't be able to do anything." Harry wondered when Granger would actually listen to either of them. 

"We will see. We are heading up to his office right after the Welcoming Feast." 

Harry and Weasley exchanged a look with a small shrug.

_________________________________________________________

Harry arrived for his remedial potion lesson. He wasn't surprised to discover tea was waiting for him. Severus had his potion research journal out and the latest issue of Potions Monthly opened. "We really are going to do potions?" 

"No, I am. You are going to review that list of careers, what they require, and the notes I added to some of them I believe you would excel at. I want you to pick out at least five. Check anything you might want to research. You will research each one for the next time we will meet. We will discuss the merits of each other careers you might be interested in." Severus indicated the stack of parchment and some books on the table next to the only guest chair he had in his living area. 

"I am going to an Auror." Harry walked to the fireplace. He had been sitting for most of the day. 

"I see. Who picked it for you? Granger, Weasley, Albus, or Minerva?" Severus had listened for the last four years to everyone making plans regarding Harry's life without even speaking to him. When he learned it was Hagrid that collected Harry he recognized Dumbledore's hand in manipulating Harry into Gryffindor. It was confirmed when Harry told him how he met the Weasleys.

Harry frowned for a second and was about to answer when he closed his mouth again. "I'm good at DADA, I even taught it last year." He knew he sounded defensive.

"Being good at something doesn't mean you have to go into only one of the fields that you excel in. You also have a lot of other skills that you are good at. Teaching the students last year is another area you excel in. Your teaching resulted in the highest OWL results for DADA in almost twenty years." Harry looked a bit surprised by the news. "Sit down and review your memories." 

Harry sat down. He closed his eyes and begin to review his memories. Thirty minutes later, Harry opened his eyes. When Severus looked up from his own research, Harry was biting his lip. Severus arched a brow. "It was a combination of them all. Sirius and Remus too." 

"You don't have to be an Auror. As I have told you all summer, you aren't James. Do not allow them to continue to confuse you with your father. You are Harry, not Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. You are not Harry Potter, James reincarnated. You are not Harry Potter, Dumbledore's weapon. Just because we are at Hogwarts does not mean I'm going to allow you to keep conforming to what everyone else expects you to be. I don't expect you to morph overnight. No allowing your friends or the Order to direct your life. "

"I know but it's hard." Harry had come to accept over the summer that Granger and Weasley weren't really true friends. Ron always dumped him whenever Ron was upset at Harry. Second and his fourth year taught him that. Granger wasn't much better. She would lecture Harry whenever she felt that Harry wasn't doing what she wanted or was correct. Granger was great at lecturing him and Ron but she didn't follow her own advice when it was something she wanted. 

"As long as you work on it, you will achieve it. Harry, you always achieve your goals. I would think winning the tournament and destroying the Dark Lord would have taught you that." Severus recognized the look on Harry's face. He had felt it in his own life. Harry was like him in a lot of ways when he was younger. While he buried himself in his potions, Harry buried his personality and tried to fit into whatever mold the people around him cast him in. Severus knew he was the only one who had seen the true Harry. "I will not allow you to keep hiding. The Dark Lord is dead, enjoy your time at Hogwarts. Now, get started." 

Harry picked up the parchment and began reading down the list. He saw a few that interested him. He circled the ones he was interested in. He wrote some questions he wanted to look up on some of the careers. He didn't realize the time until Severus told him it was time for him to return to his dorm. Severus also handed him a schedule of subjects they would be studying that Harry couldn't take at Hogwarts without revealing why he was taking them. 

________________________________________________________________

Harry spent the next few weeks researching the careers he circled. He ended up adding more careers as he read the books that Mrs. Pince gave him. He could only do it when he could escape Granger and Weasley. Not that it was hard as the two of them were back to going out with each other. Harry's favorite excuse was saying he wanted to give them some alone time. He narrowed it down to two careers. While there were several interesting ones, he really liked two of them. Harry brought the notes to the next session he had with Severus. After Severus collected his assignments for the week, Harry handed him the list of the careers he selected. 

"Just the two?" Severus looked at the two careers on the list. 

"Yes, I liked that I wouldn't have to spend the majority of my time interacting with people. I would be able to have a variety of different things to do during a day. The jobs can be creative and really interesting."

Severus looked at the job requirements. The skills needed were areas that Harry either excelled or was above average. "It would mean we would have to increase your Rune and Arithmancy lessons and add Alchemy. It will be an intense two years but I believe you can do it if you set your mind to it. Are you up for it?

"Yes. I am."

Severus got up and pulled down some books. "Start with these. I expect you to have read the first three chapters in each book by our next session. I would suggest you mask the books using parslemagic. Tonight, we are going to continue working on your Runes. I will revamp my lesson plan to add those classes."

_____________________________________________________

"Harry?" Harry opened his eyes to see Severus standing by the bed. "He's asleep." 

Harry looked to his right and saw their son sound asleep. "I must have fallen asleep." 

"I am aware. Now, how about we head to bed?" When Harry stood up, Severus fixed the blankets and gave their son a kiss on the forehead. They only had him for three months but the two-year-old worked his way into his heart before they adopted him. 

Once in their own bedroom, Severus began to set the alarm clock. "Are you going to work late tomorrow night?"

"No, I finished the wands and already sent them out. It was why I arrived late. I wanted to finish them so I could be at your shop tomorrow. I figured you would need some help." 

"I do. Draco and Luna won't be back for another week." Draco had married Luna last month and they were still on their honeymoon. "While I appreciate Neville's volunteering to assist, he is better in the greenhouses." Neville was dating Padma Patel. "Padma handled the customers today, I had Neville work the greenhouses while I brewed. I was thinking of offering a full-time job in the greenhouses."

"It would free up some of your time." Harry took over Ollivanders when the man retired. However, unlike Olivander, Harry did customized wands. Harry had made a name for himself but he didn't like to wait on the customers. "I was thinking of asking Pansy if she wants to work full-time and if Millie wants to just work two days a week. Pansy wants to handle the customers while Millie wants to do the inventory." Harry yawned.

Severus saw the yawn. "Good, you are overworking. Go and get ready for bed." Severus had watched his husband and child sleeping in the same bed for ten minutes before he woke Harry. He would have never imagined the happiness he had now as being possible in his life. 

Dumbledore was furious they were married. He had tried to get it annulled and force Harry to remain at Hogwarts. Dumbledore and almost everyone pushed for Harry to be an Auror. Severus was so proud of his husband as he stood up to all of them. It had taken Harry going to Madam Bones with Severus to show the mark was gone and therefore the Dark Lord wasn't returning. Dumbledore refused to renew Severus' contract after that. Every anniversary of the day of being fired by Dumbledore he sends the man a thank you card. At Yule, he sent him the newsletter with the great highlights of the past year. As Harry left the bathroom, Severus headed to the bathroom. He didn't get far before he was pulled close and kissed. 

"This year's newsletter will be interesting." Harry released Severus. "Hurry up. I want to spend some time with you. It's been a long day."

"I missed you." Severus had discovered Harry's dragon form was a bit possessive and he loved it.


End file.
